The story of Huntress
by Lililover
Summary: Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein(OC) isn't happy with moving to a new neighborhood. But that changes when she meets her new neighbor Justin Russo.Chapter CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! Please review lol..
1. Chapter 1: The new girl

Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein had just moved in whit her father to a new neighborhood. It was called Waverly Place. Her father was at work now. He is at work a lot, but Lindzee doesn't care. She likes to be alone.

Linzee was taller than most girls her age, but very skinny, she had long brownish blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She had a beautiful smile, dimples, a beauty mark on her left cheek and she always smelled great, for some reason. She liked riding her bike, listening to music, and other normal girl things.

She didn't like moving. In her old school she was very popular and had a lot of friends. She had just started dating Justin Johnson, her fifth boyfriend so far in life, when her dad told her they were moving away. Now she had to start all over again. But her icky feeling was about to change when she met her new neighbor.

She was on her skateboard listening to "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy when she ran into a teenager. That teenager name was Justin Russo.

He was tall. Taller than Linzee. He had brown hair, with bangs, and wore a green shirt over a blue shirt with tight jeans.

"Oh sorry" he said. "It's ok" Linzee said moving her hand through her hair. She saw the boy was looking at her, checking her out. She was checking him out too. She thought he was cute and he thought Linzee was beautiful. "I'm Justin" he said. "I'm Linzee". "That's such a pretty name" Said the boy. Linzee blushed and said "Thanks". "I live here in this building" "No way! Me too!" They laughed.

They were both sitting together in a table in his father restaurant. "My dad owns this place" Justin said. "That's cool". "We should hang out more" he said. "Definitely" Linzee said.

Just then Justin's sister, Alex, walked into the room. She was shorter than Linzee, and not as pretty. "Justin, we need to-" she stopped when she saw Linzee". "Who's that?" she said, looking at Linzee with an angry expression. "This is Linzee" Justin said "My new girlfriend". Alex was mad. "Well, you need to go upstairs with me, dad is… you know… want to teach us".

Justin got up. "I'm sorry Linzee I need to go" Justin said "I'll see you tomorrow". Justin went upstairs with Alex who still looked mad.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Alex. "What do you mean? That's my girlfriend, I love her!" Said Justin."Ach, whatever! This is dangerous! She can't know our secret!". "Well, yeah… she can't know about dad and the lessons" said Justin". "Oh, yeah… that" Said Alex.

You see what Justin and Alex were both wizards. And justin had to keep that a secret from Linzee. But what he didn't know was that Linzee had a secret of her own. She was also a wizard.

Linzee Huntress-Francheska sat on her bed listening to more "Fall out Boy". Her dad still wasn't home. She was happy that she found Justin. Another wizard like her, even if probably not involved. She tapped her fingers and the blanket covered her. She tapped again and the light went out. She went to sleep happy as always.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_So this is my first story, guys. I would love for you tell me what to think. I will definitely continue it._


	2. Chapter 2: 1 girl, 2 brothers

Justin Russo walked into his brother's room. His brother Max Russo was hanging around with his shirt off listening to Fall out Boy. He was shorter than his brother, but that was because he was younger. He was tan and had great hair and abs. "Hey Max" said Justin "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" said Max "We're brothers". "Well, I met this gi- it's really hot in here!" "Yeah, the air conditioning's broken" said Max "You can take your shirt off, though". Justin took of his shirt. He also had great abs.

"So I met this girl" said Justin "Her name is Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein. She's the smart, funny, beautiful, she has this great smell, her blue eyes are captivating… she's the perfectest girl I've ever met." "So? That sounds great" said Max. "It is. But I don't know if I can be with her 'cause I'm a wizard, also Alex hates her". "Alex hates everyone, she's a bitch!" "That not nice!" said Justin "She's our sister! Anyway I don't know what to do…"

Max thought about it for a while he was really cute when he thought. "I'm saying you should go for it!" Thanks Max" said Justin "Boy, it's really hot in here!". Max was undoing his belt "Well, maybe you can take your pants off too…"

…

Linzee Huntress-Francheska was walking toward the Russo's house. Her dad was at work so she decided to go see her hot new boyfriend. She rank the doorbell. Justin and Max's mother, Theresa, opened the door. She was an older latina woman who wore a very revealing shirt. "Ola, I'm Mrs. Russo, who are jou?" she asked with a spanish accent. "I'm Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein" Said Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein "Of course!" the mom said in excitement "Justin's girlfriend, please come in to our casa!"

Linzee Huntress-Francheska came in. "Justin mijo, your girlfriend is here!"

In her room, Alex sat in her room with her friend Harper who wore a weird dress and what looked like a big knish on her head. Alex was wearing a skirt that was kinda inappropriate for her age. "Oh, she's his girlfriend now?!" said Alex angrily. "Who?" asked Harper. "Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein!" "That new pretty girl? She's dating Justin?" "Yes" confirmed Alex. "Oh, man that sucks… wait I'm mad at her because I'm jealous that she's dating Justin cause I love him… why are you mad at her?" asked Harper "Do you love Justin?" "Uh… no… he's my brother… that's gross…" said Alex nervously "Let's do something else. Paint my toes".

At the same time in Max's room he and his brother were hanging talking wearing only boxers and shoes. They were both teenagers so they both had "treasure trails" down their abs and big bulges down there. "Oh, she's here!" said Justin excitedly "Shoot, I gotta get dressed! I don't want her to see me like this!" "She never saw you in your boxers and with your shirt off?" asked Max. "No" said Justin. "Did you kiss her?" asked Max. "Yeah, but nothing more than that". "Do you want to do more than that?" asked Max as he saw his brother's bulge getting bigger. "Shut up, bro!" said Justin getting dressed.

Linzee Huntress-Francheska waited downstairs for her man. He came out, now dressed though his bulge was still visible in his tight jeans. "Hey baby!" he said. "Hey honey" she said.

Max saw his brother kissing Linzee Huntress-Francheska. He knew at that moment that he was in love with her too. And as Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein looked at Max looking at her, she knew that she loved him too.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_So this is episode 2 and as you could see things are getting steamier lol, and they are going to get even more. Keep reading and reveiw please... _


	3. Chapter 3:Fratri-Fight

Max Russo was sitting in his room with his shirt off looking at a picture of as Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein on facebook. He looked at her beautiful thin body, her eyes that seemed to stare deep into his soul, and her gorgeous flowing hair. He swore he could even smell her through the computer. The bulge in his pants got bigger.

"Max mijo!" shouted his Hispanic mom "It's time for diner!".

Max put a "Fall out Boy" shirt and ran downstair. Sitting around the table were his mom, wearing a very low-cut shirt meant for younger women, his fat dad, his sister Alex that also seemed to have put on weight, his brother Justin and the most beautifulest girl he ever saw, as Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein.

On the table were all kinds of Mexican foods, like tacos, burritos, paella and more. His mom made it.

Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein came to eat with them a lot because her father came home late from work. As Linzee Huntress-Francheska sat there eating the Mexican food, she felt conflicted. On the one hand she has a beautiful, hot boyfriend. On the other hand she also loves his brother.

Alex meanwhile stared at Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein angrily while stuffing her face with tacos.

Everyone was finished eating. There was still a lot of food on the table because it wasn't very good. The mom brought along a plate of flan, a gooey Mexican dessert. "Here it is ninos , dessert!" she said.

Justin leaned over to Linzee Huntress-Francheska and whispered "Maybe, later we can go to my room and have some dessert of our own". Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein blushed. Alex and Max were angry.

"Enough!" screamed Max "I have something to say! Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever ever seen! I love you! Will you marry me?"

"Whoa now!" yelled Justin, as he stood up "you little bastard, that's my girlfriend! I love her! I am the one who is going to marry her!"

"Oh yeah?" said Max as he got up on the table "Let's fight for it!"

"Gladly" said Justin.

The two Russo boys started fighting on the table. They were rolling around, getting covered in flan and tacos, and ripping eachothers clothes off. "Ninos! Stop it!" said their mom.

They were now only wearing underwear. Little white briefs. "She's mine!" said max. "No! that beautiful creature is spoken for!" said Justin.

"Enough!" said Linzee Huntress-Francheska. She stood up. "These boys are giving eachother pain! Cool them off with some rain!". Suddenly rain started falling from out of nowhere on the boys. Their almost-naked teen bodies getting wet. Linzee Huntress-Francheska Goldstein suddenly flew away from the room.

"Wait are you going?" said the two boys at once.

"My god!" said the boys' father "She is the most powerful wizard I have ever seen!"


End file.
